The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector for making a temporary connection between a cable and an electrically conductive article or component.
There are many circumstances where a temporary electrical connection may be required, and such connections are usually made by means of spring loaded clips which act to retain the electrically connected components by resilient mechanical action. Such clips require there to be available an edge or narrow part of the component or article to which the clip is connected since the jaw has a limited width. For use on components having extensive flat surfaces such connectors are inconvenient since they require excessively long connecting cables to reach the nearest adjacent edge.
A requirement for such temporary connection arises particularly when using electric arc welding techniques, but other occasions also arise when temporary electrical connections are required and could be effected using the techniques of the present invention. However, the present invention will be described with particular reference to its application to welding technology although no loss of generality is intended to be occasioned thereby.